


十七岁

by woodyhinoo



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodyhinoo/pseuds/woodyhinoo
Summary: 居酒屋老板×高中生
Relationships: 橘Kenchi/佐野玲於
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	十七岁

**Author's Note:**

> ⛔真人rps

居酒屋老板一见着他来就叹了口气，百般无奈。

开春了，人行街道对面的早樱缀满了枝桠，积积压压的，一树雪似的曼妙花儿。

佐野玲於在他专属的“停车位”停好了单车，作为个高中生，大摇大摆地背着书包进了居酒屋的门。神气十足的模样，愈发显现出小孩心性。

他大约是半年前知道这家“橘六五”的。老爸非要带他来一场男人之间的谈心，结果是在外头便利店买了瓶汽水给他。玲於嗤之以鼻，一面翻着白眼听老爸痛哭埋怨，仍把玻璃瓶里装着的饮料喝了光。

诚然，他不是有心注意到店里的老板，要怪只能怪老板那一头挑染了蓝色的头发过于扎眼。

看起来就十分不正经。

玲於吸溜着可乐，注视着他信步走过来。男人那样子，仿佛和所处的环境并不在一个空间，店内热闹喧杂的气氛分毫没影响到他。他是轻慢而有余的，带着通透的干净，气质醇厚而温柔。

仿若在最世故的场合也未曾世故。

“晚上好，请问两位需要些什么？”听他用最惯常的语调如此问到，玲於咬扁了吸管，抬眼看见了他胸口的名牌。上面写着: 店长 KENCHI。

从那时起他就再没关注老爸说些什么了，而是双手捏着汽水瓶，眼神直白地粘在Kenchi身上，观察他接下去的所有举动。玲於却也不明白原因，就像他对自己有着独有一份天然的吸引力一样。只是在男人意识到莫名的注意力，转头看过来的时候，他又飞快地扯开视线。

结账的时候小孩大胆地要了名片，老板尽管皱着眉略带疑惑但仍是给了他。老爸喝得半醉，在玲於扛着他走出居酒屋时，还迷糊不清地问儿子拿名片做什么。

玲於笑笑抿抿嘴，又摇摇头，什么也没回答。回家的路上，他因为夜晚的寒意打了个哆嗦，觉得校服有些单薄了。也这才想起刚刚路过一段铺满树叶的道路，银杏叶子踩起来，窸窸窣窣的。

已经是深秋了，他遇见他的时候。后来玲於每次看到他，都感受到了那番秋色。

在同龄人都在青涩表白的年纪，他还从未像关心居酒屋老板一样关注过别人。在那个过程里，不可名状的情愫气球一般在心腔内膨胀起来，只是想起他时，心脏就仿佛撞到了团团五颜六色的棉花糖。名作喜欢的心情，没法描述。

课堂上老师念书念得如催眠曲，玲於没在听，撑着脑袋瞧窗外攀附墙上的常青藤，葱郁如常，日光晴好，不像秋天的样子。风一吹，云也散了，藤叶轻碎作响，过于明亮的光线受到叶面的反射，愰得玲於视线模糊。这隐约唤起了他从前就有的记忆。

分明那间居酒屋就在他每天上下学的路边，他竟一次也没注意到。玲於想起另一个明朗的日子来，他骑着脚踏车飞快经过那条街。

“喂玲於你骑太快了！”小森隼在后面追着大喊，那时玲於恰好转头向后看，眼底刹那掠过一抹不寻常的蓝色。

“是你太慢了！”他大笑着，年轻既蓬勃。那一幕到现在好像才逐渐清晰起来。

玲於揪着老爸每周都去橘六五，后来次数多了，小孩胆子大了许多，敢一个人穿着校服往里钻。蹬着单车过来，一到店门口就乒乒乓乓摁车铃，抱着书包跑进去，点一份章鱼烧和饮料，接着假装写作业。

可居酒屋是居酒屋，菜单上除了酒只有含酒精的饮料。为了应付小孩，还只能兑纯果汁。

小孩每回都狡辩说店门口也没有写中学生禁止入内。要不是店员忍着笑阻止了他，Kenchi气得真要贴上去一条拒收佐野玲於，还附上照片，整成通缉令似的。

次数多了，他渐渐和店员也都熟络起来，哪天高中生要没来，熟客还得打趣Kenchi一句小孩儿去哪了。

年轻人的心思哪里藏得住，自以为伪装得完美无瑕，却早已暴露在了倾慕满眼里。就像是小猫本能的领地占有欲，玲於的视线里总是有着坦率和简单，喜欢就喜欢得十分理直气壮，没有半点顾及所畏。

也不是没有表白过，在店里守着等到四下无人，就抓紧了时间仰头说喜欢。高他大半个头的男人用力敲他的帽檐，对玲於说小孩子懂得什么叫喜欢。

也自从发现了高中生对他“意图不轨”，多次想请家长遭到无视，Kenchi只能时常和他讲道理。店里和后厨到处是人，男人只好把他拎到二楼去。居家的装潢和舒适的摆设，显而易见，是Kenchi住的地方。

语重心长，循循善诱地，每每都把小孩说得一愣一愣，整只呆住。好似说通了，因为玲於听完便会听话地背着书包回家，又好似没有，因为玲於每次回到家之后都会立即反应过来: 那死老板又骗我。

接着又因为解锁了新地点——Kenchi的卧室，更加嚣张起来地往居酒屋跑，就像只横行霸道的小猫。

如此半年也过去了，Kenchi没有松口过，玲於也没有半分退步。被拒绝一次，再受到安慰一次，玲於每一次都会多喜欢他一分。

店里有只老板养的橙色博美，叫小圆。知道了起名的由头，打工的姐姐玩笑道又小又圆的还有玲於才对。佐野玲於不屑地哼了两声，逗笑了Kenchi。

今天要喝西瓜汁，还要多冰。

玲於掏出张英文卷子来，小圆咬开了他的鞋带，小孩凶了一凶，呲牙咧嘴地把小狗吓跑了。他在啃笔头的时候，奈子姐姐问他以后想做些什么。

“我啊...”玲於表情纠结，抬眼看看不远处Kenchi的背影，又低头看看面前的卷子，“我要到这里来打工！”

“打工也不收中学生。”Kenchi默默地拒绝了他。

“那等我考上东京最好的大学了再来这里打工！”

他话音刚落，正在给榨西瓜汁的男人就差点没一口气上不来。“你都考到最好的大学了还要到我这里打工？”他一脸难以置信，还恨铁不成钢一般。

“有意见嘛？”玲於瞪了一眼Kenchi，又乐呵呵地接过了西瓜汁。加了蜂蜜十足十的甜，喝过一口，小孩又嚷嚷冰太少。

“别的大学生来打工都行，”拿毛巾讲究地擦手，Kenchi意味不明地看了看玲於，说到，“你，不收。”

“凭什么！”小孩被刺激到拔高声音，小圆都吓得嗷叫了一声。

“凭我是店长啊。”男人回答，语调平淡又无以反驳。

“你不准我在这里打工，”气得耳朵都红透了，玲於愤愤不平地吵闹，“那我就去牛郎店打工！”

Kenchi皱眉，一句“你敢”还没说出口，奈子已经笑到弯了腰。那边两位熟客也毫不掩饰地大笑，还对玲於讲: “记得跟我们说是哪里的牛郎店啊，我们好去找你玩。”

那还得了？

老板把酒杯重重撂桌上，严厉道: “不行。”

“哎哟，Kenchi你这就护着了？”客人调侃。

“真不行，”Kenchi冷着脸指向那个自满的小孩，“他还未成年。”

“我已经18岁了！”玲於回嘴，加重了十八这两字。

“怎么，18岁就很得意是吗？”他这一句又堵得玲於吃了哑巴亏。

小孩子脑袋瓜总是灵光的，发愤努力一番，果真考上了东京一所十分出色的学府。这下有了是大学生的资本，为此他到橘六五洋洋得意了一整个暑假。

偶尔在忙的时候玲於也会帮忙端个盘子拿瓶酒，除此之外他仍然是点杯老板特制果汁，能盯Kenchi盯整个晚上。

九月初他就拎着三个行李箱入学去了，没了每天准时报道整晚嚷嚷的小孩，橘六五里一下子冷清了不少，生活明明是向前的，Kenchi却像倒转回到了玲於认识他之前的时间。

适应新环境的生活和学习非常繁忙，几乎脚不沾地，从那时开始他们的联络就只限于手机了。而Kenchi也不是热衷于网络社交的人，玲於还曾嘲笑他过得像个老年人。

第一个寒假Kenchi回了老家，玲於也拎着包坐大巴跑去，结果被Kenchi摆了一道，回到爱知才得知Kenchi并没回来；隔了一个月的春假Kenchi去进修了，也没见着；好容易到了暑假，玲於又留校做项目。

从上次分开距离下次再见的时间，一整年份还多出个秋冬。

玲於是下了车就直奔着橘六五过来的，他在学校耽搁到了圣诞，急急忙忙交接完所有事，赶了晚上的车。

计程车到居酒屋门口的时候，大抵是十点左右，平常还正是营业旺时，现在却已经关上了门。玲於瘪瘪嘴，看到门缝里溜出来的细碎灯光，不管三七二十一地开始哐当当敲门。

“对不起我们已经打烊了噢。”里面传来明显是年轻男孩的声音。

Kenchi向来是不爱过圣诞这些节日的，但还是早早结束了营业，放店员早些下班。亚岚正做着今天最后的结算。

可是店外的人还在继续不讲道理地敲门，亚岚正准备重复一次，从后厨出来的Kenchi开了口。

“我去看看。”他朝亚岚摆摆手。

当他打开门，映入视线的便是一脸不服气的佐野玲於。他围的大红色毛线围巾是Kenchi今年年初寄过去的，穿的呢子外套是去年给买的礼物。谁叫小孩出生在寒冷未散的1月。

几片雪沾在他深棕色的头发上，连睫毛上也附着，白色的小颗，玲於眨眨眼睛就没有了。下半张脸捂在围巾里，他听见风尘仆仆的小孩不满地开口:

“我回来了都不迎接一下。”

区区两年，小孩跨过了十八岁，从初识的十七岁到达了现在的十九岁，过不了多少天就要满二十了。

变化是惊人的，哪怕稚气未脱，眉宇间却也有了成人的颜色。只是两年，Kenchi却觉得已经陪他度过了二十年的全部时间。小孩对自己不知不觉间变化的模样毫无意识，可那却是落在Kenchi眼里刻在他心中的。

他总盼望玲於能快些长大，可又希望玲於永远也不要长大。

比晴空还要明朗，是Kenchi第一次见玲於的印象。他的单车上蹬得飞快，笑着招呼同伴的样子，就像颗小太阳，浑身发着光，带着温暖的引人心往的磁场。

玲於每每在自己面前不自禁、控制不住的盎然生气，都让Kenchi不自觉地受到吸引。在他生命里来来往往、纷至又离开的人如此之多，他们给他留下印象和痕迹又失了踪影，他害怕玲於也是。

他的顾忌太多，也对让玲於追着他跑的态度惭愧十分。可是玲於如此，他又怎能不喜欢。Kenchi早已交付也许不值一提的感情了，他的心比理智更早地意识到这件事。

“你知道我大了你多少岁吗？”他问出口时无奈至极。

“知道啊。”小孩笑眯眯地，就着Kenchi的手咬了口红豆烧，毫不在意。

这句简单回答，丝毫不带虚假，那番纯情真挚的热诚，早就使Kenchi逃脱无力。

“怎么这个时候回来？”玲於的别扭样子让他有些发笑。

“让开让开，我要进去。”小孩哼了声没直接回答，推着他的行李箱就往里走，却在捕捉到柜台后亚岚的时候愣了一愣，随即开始肆无忌惮地打量这个看起来不比他大多少的男孩子。

这一年间Kenchi主动联系过他的次数玲於两只手都能数得清，敢情是在这里招惹新的小朋友。

于是脑子被猪油一蒙，冷笑一声，手一环胸，就在店里正中间坐定在行李箱上了。

亚岚在这里兼职一年，哪里见过这样的场面。被冷漠地瞪了两三分钟，连接下来他该做些什么都忘了个干净。

心里一声“糟糕”，Kenchi重重地叹了口气。玲於那点子只会写脸上的心思，他看不出来才有鬼。“亚岚你先回去吧，剩下的我来做就好。”Kenchi拍了拍亚岚的肩膀，示意他先下班。

Kenchi站得并不近，语气也没有破绽，可那个动作在玲於眼里，就是在护着除他之外别的男孩子了。亚岚走过玲於面前，差点没被他故意伸出来的脚绊倒。

连Kenchi也不厚道地笑了。他还以为小孩子成了大学生，怎么也得收收这些招人喜欢的小性子，可玲於还是一贯如常，实在可爱得紧。都不记得是哪个小朋友过18岁生日的时候，立志要做个男子汉。

门被带开又关上，鼓出一阵冷风，玲於打了个颤，纷纷扬扬的雪顺势扑进来，在半空中就消失不见。

一种诡异而好笑的沉默，Kenchi坐在玲於对面，食指一下一下地敲在桌沿，耐心无比。他看着玲於，玲於也赌气地盯着他，脸还缩在围巾里。

没预料到最后竟是Kenchi先按耐不住，一声轻笑，转而接上: “好了别生气了，喝点什么？我去给你做。”

“酒。”瓮声瓮气地回答。

“不行，”几乎是意料之中的答案，Kenchi立刻果断拒绝，“你还没到年纪。”他就知道玲於会说这个。

“不喝了。”而小孩好像更生气了。

Kenchi挑挑眉，起身走到玲於面前来，又弯腰撑在膝盖上，俯身凝视他。“好了玲於，”他无奈地唤，“你想做些什么，去哪里玩要怎么玩我都陪你好不好？”

玲於抬眸直视过去，四目相对间，他的神色里有些疑惑纠结，却又矛盾似的坦然。

“玲於要怎么样才不生气呢？”男人笑道。

打烊后的居酒屋内，只留下一盏壁灯，暖橘色的光和煦温柔，却不足以照亮整个空间，反而将这里切割为明暗两面。柜台上一小摞未被收架的书，暗棕色的桌上还有几个没喝完的透明玻璃杯。

指针循规蹈矩地秒秒走动，声音在静谧的氛围里显得格外清晰。

玲於不明地垂了垂眸，敛了两分稚气，又看往Kenchi，启开双唇。

“要你和我做。”

轻轻的几个字，让玲於说得轻描淡写，霎时为浮动在空气中的光线增添了极强烈的暧昧感。Kenchi闻言连神情都僵硬了几分，他略直了直身体，伸手摸摸玲於的额头。“你喝醉了还是烧糊涂了？”

他难以否认心底的慌张，这绝不是他想象里能从玲於口里说出的事。Kenchi略急地回应，说着让玲於不要学些奇怪的东西，时不时避开小孩坦直的目光。

“Kenchiさん慌什么呢？”玲於勾起嘴角，笑容狡黠又单纯，他摘下围巾，“Kenchiさん又不是没有和别人做过。”话里的内容让玲於表达出来，让Kenchi觉得是做了什么天大的对不起这小孩的事。

“我是和别人做过，”面对一个快二十的小孩，他竟然没了办法，“但是你没有，你还没成年。”

“没有几天了。”不过还有半月。

趁Kenchi并没有其他动作，玲於站起来，忽地将男人推向了身后的座位。以表诚意，他也坐上了Kenchi的腿，接着火急火燎地便胡乱吻了上去。他随着动作碰倒了酒杯，浅色液体溅了满桌。

玲於根本不会接吻，只知道乱亲，在唇上亲去亲来也不太明白。在Kenchi并没认真阻止他的情况下，玲於急不可耐地去解Kenchi的衣服，拿胯部去摩擦他的胯骨，却压制不住慌乱的心情，越心急如焚越手足无措起来。

男人被小狗乱啃得想笑，带着极度的纵容放任他胡闹。刚想教教小孩该怎么接吻，玲於又止住了所有动作，猛然想起什么似的从他腿上下去，跑到带来的包前东翻西翻。他着急地一样东西一样东西往外拿，最后从书包底掏出了一个安全套。

明明还没人脱了裤子，他就直接打开了来，一时又想脱衣服一时又想拿出套，手一乱，打开的安全套就啪嗒掉到了地上。

小孩怔了两三秒，随即怒气上头，哼了好大一声，下了决定说: “不做了！”

观看了整段表演的Kenchi几乎憋不住，没有先去安慰安慰小朋友，反而立刻笑到直不起身来。他不能从哪里拿出安全套来哄玲於，那小孩子准得爆炸；他更不能招来小朋友，教他不用安全套也能做的方法。所以他只是在笑，觉得玲於可爱得没救。

他们到底没做。Kenchi不太想时刻受到“他还是个未成年”想法的煎熬，宁愿等上半个月，到那时玲於就会满二十岁了。

不过Kenchi记得，在暖色灯光的烘衬下，他的小朋友攀紧了他的肩膀，因为受不了手交而无以自持的模样。玲於的身体热得出奇，仅仅是这样就已经令他找不到理智，在Kenchi耳边不住地发出短促难耐的喘音，在男人的手里迭起高潮。

作为大学生的第二个暑假，玲於心满意足地得到了在橘六五打工的机会，虽然那状态和平时来玩没什么两样，不过他会在Kenchi又在研究什么酒的时候跑去偷喝两口。

在炎热炙人的酷暑，玲於不情愿地塞着鼻子，勉强地一颗药片一颗糖。

“只有傻瓜才在夏天感冒。”Kenchi往他嘴里塞橘子味水果糖的时候还这么说到，惹来小朋友张牙舞爪。

却没隔两天，Kenchi店长同样以塞着鼻子的状态出现，玲於却已经好了。他们那般亲密得人尽皆知的关系，任谁都会将其归结于传染。

恐怕还不是唾液传染，而是以更加私密的方式。

“你们真是不给人活的机会。”想到这里，三十岁还单身的奈子姐姐头痛扶额，将视线投向了和玲於已经混熟的亚岚。

“我撑了。”亚岚简短总结到。


End file.
